Flashbacks
by MariSeverus
Summary: Severus tiene un ligero problema, que no le permite recordar casi nada de lo que hace. ¿Cómo afectará eso su trabajo y a Hermione?
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, este es otro fan fic del tipo Sevmione. Va dedicado a Septiembre, a alejandra (clio_pooh), a Sayuri Hasekura, a Sobeyda, Pabaji, Sasamii, Vampylolita, Jessica Haruzchiha. Entre otros que no menciono, por que se me alarga la lista.

Mis saludos y besos.

M&S

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, excepto ideas. El resto, es propiedad de JK Rowling.

* * *

Prólogo:

Era por demás increíble, cómo todo lo veía en blanco y negro, una vez sí y la otra vez, no veía nada. Abría y cerraba los ojos, pero un día recordaba. Un día sí y uno no. En cuanto a lo demás, lo veía pasajero. Lo veía distante y lejano.

No sabía fechas, ni horas. No tenía nunca un reloj, puesto que muy pronto lo iba a perder. Iba a olvidar que tenía que mirar la fecha y la hora, para una determinada acción. Así iba a ser, durante el resto de su vida. Recostado en su cama, un día sí uno no. No sabía ni la razón, por la cuál, estaba recostado en su cama. Allí estaba y permanecería. Si se movía, corría muchos riesgos.

Su puerta sonaba con insistencia. Se levantaba para abrir, pero seguramente olvidaría el rostro de quien estuviera tras ella. Era el director, alguien casi como su padre.

- Hola, Severus- le sonreía, pero hasta él, pronto olvidaría ese nombre que mencionaba- ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?

- Bien, creo. Pero luego... ya no sabré qué decirte.

- Necesitamos hablar y para eso- dijo y se apartó- he traído un testigo. Ya que, temo que puedas olvidar lo que vamos a conversar.

- Seguramente...- meditó Snape. Ya estaba al tanto de lo que era y experimentaba. Sabía que tenía defectos. Aquello, llamado a corto plazo.

- Hablaremos de Voldemort...

- Lo haremos...

- Y me dirás sus planes. Si puedes recordar, sólo uno.

Severus meditaba con mucha calma. Sin duda, recordar no era la peor parte de todo ese asunto. La peor parte, era simplemente, recordar que lo había comunicado. No tener que decir dos veces el mismo asunto.

Y allí, se apagaban sus ojos. Sus recuerdos y pensamientos. ¿En qué pensaba? ¿Qué conversaba y qué aspiraba decir? Nada de eso, se quedaba grabado en su memoria. Nada lo haría y eso, como pensó antes, quedaría grabado en su eternidad.

- Bien Severus, dime...

- Su plan es- ¿Pero cuál es su plan? ¿Cuál es la aspiración de ese hombre tan maligno? No podía recordar mucho. Sólo dos palabras.

"_Muerte en las sombras_" Bueno, eran más de dos. Con un suspiro, Severus trataba de presionar a su mente, para que le brindara una imagen nítida. No, eso dolía demasiado y no estaba acostumbrado a sufrir tanto por cuenta propia. Estaba harto de eso y de todo, lo que no podía mirar sin tener que anotar.

- No lo recuerdo.

_**

* * *

**_


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, a rescatar fics abandonados. Espero, que el capítulo les guste. Saludos y besos de mi parte. Nos leemos pronto (seguramente).

M&S

* * *

Era muy complicado, no poder recordar la mayoría de las cosas. Conversaciones como esas, que debía recordar, se borraban con tal facilidad, que daba miedo. En su cama, no hacía otra cosa que pensar y pensar. Mientras pensaba, la puerta se abría delicadamente. Era ella, pero a veces, sabía poco de ella. En realidad.

- Hola, mi amor- le dijo, con una voz suave. No sabía qué debía responder. Sólo recordaba pequeños fragmentos de las situaciones. De los matices que tenía su vida al lado de esa mujer- ¿Cómo has estado?

- Creo que bien...- le confesó. ¿Cómo se sintió hace dos minutos? No recordaba nada de eso- Hermione.

- Eso está bien, mi amor- le dijo ella, deslizando sus brazos por sus hombros- ¿Has comido algo?

¿Por qué no lo recordaba? ¿por qué su voz sonaba lastimera? ¿Cómo si fuera algún lunático o un estúpido? Ladeó la cabeza para mirarle, pero ella sólo sonreía. De resto, no podía recordar nada. Ella sonreía, ella besaba sus labios. Pero él, no recordaba casi nada acerca del tema. Y el asunto era, que ella sabía exáctamente lo que decir. A veces.

- ¿Deseas algo de comer?- preguntó, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro. Tiempo después. Snape no dijo nada y solo, sostuvo la mano de la que parecía ser su esposa, su mujer o algo parecido.

- No gracias. No ahora...

- ¿Estás muy exhausto? Si quieres ir a descansar, yo atendería la tienda de pociones...

- Olvidaré los pedidos y las reservas. Será mejor, que tú te encargues de eso- le dijo él, con un suspiro. No tardó mucho tiempo en darle un beso a Hermione. Bien, quizás lo olvidaría. Olvidaría cuanto la amaba. ¿Posible?

Severus la miró con un suspiro y le acarició la mejilla con un gesto suave. Ella se cobijó en su mano y con un suspiro lastimero, intentaba no pensar en lo difícil que era no poder recordar lo que hacía o pensaba. Ya ella, entendía que él podía olvidar cualquier cosa, en cualquier momento. Temía, que esas cosas fuesen ella y sus hijos. Si los tuviera.

- Deseo tanto, tener hijos. Ser la madre, de tus hijos- insistió. Seguro, había olvidado que se lo había pedido.

- No deseo, olvidarlos. Que sufran, a un padre con una enfermedad como esta.

- Severus, serás un excelente padre.

- No deseo hacerlo...

Hermione ladeó la cabeza y le observó con un gesto tranquilizador. Deseaba ser madre, pero sólo tendría hijos con ese hombre de oscuros ojos y ropajes. De resto, permanecería allí, incansable. Snape, había cerrado los ojos y negaba con la cabeza. Quizás, había sido un poco duro con su ¿Esposa?

- ¿Deseas, tener hijos?- preguntó, ausente. ¿Lo había olvidado acaso?

- Sí Severus, te dije que...- lo había olvidado parcialmente. Se detuvo y regresó al contexto- deseo ser la madre de tus hijos.

Ella sonrió y él, asintió en silencio. Seguramente estaba bien, el intentarlo. Bien, estaba muy confundido y no recordaba si se había negado o si lo había asimilado como correcto. Hermione sabía que pensaba, así que decidió distraerlo con una suave caricia a su rostro. La miró con sus orbes oscuras, enfocadas en lo que ella quería decirle.

- Descansa, Severus- le dijo, con una sonrisa suave. El hombre asintió, levantándose de aquella silla para irse a la cama. Hermione lo entendía. Podía olvidarla, odiarla, cualquier cosa. Pero, lo amaba lo suficiente como para afrontar eso. Y, afrontar a Voldemort.

- Ven conmigo- musitó aquel, que todo temía olvidar. Quería al menos, despertarse con su cuerpo a su lado.

Estaba en la cama, mirando a su marido, mientras dormía. No sabía, qué sucedía en su congestionada mente. Si fuera algo que ella pudiera arreglar; daría su vida por conseguirlo. Le apartó el cabello de su rostro y permaneció mirándole, hasta que se sintió exhausta y decidió quedarse dormida. Sí, había sido su decisión.

Permanecieron en la cama, por unas largas horas. Severus, fue el primero en despertarse, con su cerebro en confusión. Con un suspiro, miró a su esposa y esbozó una sonrisa. Podía olvidar momentáneamente, pero al menos no olvidaba su pasado. Estaba allí, acostada a su lado y hasta esa instancia, él sabía quién era ella.

Los planes de Voldemort. Eso sí, que no podía recordarlo. Sin embargo, Dumbledore insistía en que debían tener esa conversación; una y otra vez sin sentido alguno. Mirando hacia la ventana, trató de presionarse para pensar en eso; pero no tenía oportunidad de lograrlo. Ladeó la cabeza, para mirar una vez más a su esposa. Estaba seguro, de que ella era su esposa y aunque su cabeza dudase de todo lo que viera, él, no dudaría de eso.

- ¿Descansaste?- le preguntaba ella, tiempo después. Se seguía oyendo, como si él fuese un estúpido. Bueno, sabía que tenía ese problema, pero no le gustaba la lástima ni la autocompasión.

- Sí, un poco.

- ¿Tienes apetito, ahora?

- ¿Cocinarás?

- Un poco. ¿Lo que te gusta?

- Yo...

- Yo sé, lo que te gusta- le dijo ella, colocando su mano sobre su pecho y esbozando una sonrisa suave. Con un suspiro, la observaba irse y se preguntaba... ¿Qué sabía ella, que tanto le gustaba? Ya lo averiguaría pronto.


	3. Chapter 3

La miraba, mientras ella estaba bajo su cuerpo. No llevaban algo más que sábanas y se miraban. Hermione sonreía, sosteniendo el rostro de su esposo. La miraba y no dejaría de hacerlo, ya que olvidaría pronto, cada instante...

- La madre de mis hijos...- le dijo, con una voz suave. Hermione, asintió en silencio. No quería decir algo, que él pudiera olvidar después- ¿Esto tendría sentido?

- Te amo de todos modos; aunque no tengamos hijos.

Ellos se besaban, no estaban excentos de las caricias del otro. Su cabeza, permaneció enterrada entre sus rizados cabellos. Le encantaban y allí se mantuvo, sintiéndolos en su piel. Esparcía suaves besos alrededor de su cuello.

- Mi esposa...

- Sí Severus, tu esposa. Tu _mujer_...

Alzó su cabeza para mirarla. Recordar qué la había hecho su mujer, era muy complicado. Muy _confuso_. Sonrió, ante la imagen de una persona, compartiendo sus problemas. Debía ser muy agobiante para ella.

- ¿Por qué me amas, Hermione?

- No estás en la posición de preguntarme eso, Severus Snape- le dijo ella con una sonrisa- es muy complicado. Solo sé, que te amo...

- Solo saberlo no sirve. Ya ves, sé tantas cosas y siempre las olvido en los momentos importantes.

- No me has olvidado a mí, mi amor... Eso basta y sobra. Tengo miedo de que sufras más de la cuenta y por eso, no me separaré de ti. Así que, no lo pienses en ningún momento.

- Te amo- le dijo, cuando su esposo le miraba con fijeza- y hasta este momento, no he dejado de hacerlo, ni pienso...

No había voz en su boca, solo la de su esposo. Se tocaban, se sentían el uno al otro con sus lenguas. Suaves eran sus caricias, hacia aquel grácil cuerpo femenino que sostenía bajo él. Ellos, hacían el amor plácidamente, antes de caer en los brazos del sueño.

Severus, despertó de golpe y miró a su esposa, que dormía a un lado. ¡Ya recordaba el famoso plan de Voldemort!

- ¿Severus? ¿Qué te sucede?- preguntó ella, ante su brioso movimiento. Snape, ladeó la cabeza y le miró.

- Recuerdo el plan...

- ¿Cuál plan?- preguntó ella, frotándose los ojos y mirándole.

- El plan que Dumbledore, quería conocer...

- Pero mi amor, eso ya sucedió hace unos días. Dumbledore frustró los planes de Quién tú Sabes, hace unos días. Dos, me parece.

Se sintió terrible. Abochornado. Con un suspiro, se dejó caer en la cama, boca arriba y miró al techo. Hermione, se acomodó en su pecho y le miró, con mucha calma. Sabía, lo que debía estar sintiendo.

- Soy inútil, no sirvo para esto...

- No eres inútil- le dijo Hermione- solo tienes un pequeño problema, que puedes...

- ¡No, Hermione! ¡Estoy harto de todo esto!- le dijo, con un grito. Ella, permaneció en silencio y regresó a su posición. A darle la espalda.

- Descansa...- fue su último comentario, antes de cerrar sus ojos. Le dolía, verle afrontar semejante dilema.

A mitad de su descanso, sintió sus brazos alrededor de ella y como su cabeza, se apoyaba en su hombro.

- Perdóname- le dijo, por desgracia no olvidaba que le había gritado a su esposa.

- Está bien- respondió ella, luego de unos instantes- entiendo que estás padeciendo lo que acontece cada día. Sería una crueldad de mi parte, el recriminártelo.

- No mereces que yo...

Hermione se dio la vuelta y le miró con una sonrisa. Se imaginaba, el caos que estba surgiendo en la mente de su marido, solo por una disculpa. Le dio un beso y le miró, con una sonrisa.

- Listo, perdonado- dijo y Severus, no pudo evitar sonreír ante su gesto.

- Qué tonta...

- ¿Querías que te perdonara? Ya te perdoné...


	4. Chapter 4

Días después, Hermione estaba en la cocina. Mientras su esposo leía, ella sentía un extraño vacío dentro de ella. No sabía como describirlo, pero se sentía muy extraña. Desde hacía unas horas, había comprado algo muy muggle. Una prueba de embarazo. Sonriente, caminó hacia el baño y decidió hacerse una prueba.

Suspirando, ella comenzaba a sonreír, ante los resultados que estaba dibujando la prueba de embarazo. ¡No podía creerlo, tenía que ser mentira! No quería comentárselo a su esposo, de todas formas. Sentía miedo de que él, rechazara semejante noticia.

Con un movimiento raudo, escondió la prueba tras sus brazos y caminó hacia su esposo. Estaba leyendo el profeta y al verla, alzó la cabeza. ¿Qué escondía tras sus brazos?

- ¿Qué sucede, Hermione?

- Bueno, creo que hay algo que tienes que saber. Algo que nos concierne a ambos y debes ver.

Severus le hizo caso y se levantó del sofá donde estaba y se detuvo frente a ella. Miró sus brazos, detrás de su espalda y se preguntó si escondía algo. Tonto, por supuesto que escondía algo detrás de ellos. Negó con la cabeza y suspiró.

- Dime, qué escondes allí atrás.

- ¿Me darás un beso, luego de que te lo muestre?

- Dime qué es...

- ¿Me lo darás o no, Severus?

- Bueno, te lo daré. ¿Qué escondes?

- Cierra tus ojos.

Severus la miró con aprehensión, pero decidió hacer lo que su esposa pedía. Cerró los ojos y se sentía como un tonto, mientras esperaba. Hermione, tomó sus manos y sobre ellas, colocó la prueba de embarzo. Quiso abrir sus ojos, pero ella no se lo permitió. Primero, tenía que prepararse para lo que iba a suceder. Inspiró y con mucha paciencia, le pidió que abriera sus ojos. El hombre, abrió los ojos y la mano que ella había cerrado, sobre la prueba. Miró el aparatejo muggle y luego, la miró a ella, quién sonreía. Estaba llena de felicidad y sus ojos tenían lágrimas. ¿Qué era esa cosa?

- Severus, son dos franjas rosadas. ¿Sabes qué significa?

- No, ¿Debería?

- Significa, que voy a... Que voy a ser mamá...

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Soy positiva. Estoy embarazada... ¡Es fantástico!

Se quedó pasmado, conciente de que quizás lo olvidaría pronto. Aunque, eso era lo de menos. ¡Hermione, estaba embarazada! Ella, permaneció en silencio, esperando por su reacción. Creía, que no le gustaría. Él, no deseaba hijos que no pudiera recordar luego. Sin embargo ella, era insistente y al final, lo había conseguido. Sonriente, ella se mantenía, esperando por su respuesta.

- Estás, embarazada...

- ¡Sí! Voy a tener a tu hijo o a tu hija...

- Pues, eso es perfecto- le dijo, abrazándola. Ya sabía, cuánto lo deseaba. Hermione, no podía con su alma. Estaba tan emocionada que no podía sentar cabeza.

- ¡Oh Severus! ¡Vamos a tener hijos!

- Lo sé... Muy pronto.

Ella, asintió y se separó de su esposo. Le sostuvo el rostro con sus manos y le dio un cálido beso. Snape, ladeó la cabeza y miró la prueba de embarazo, sobre el sofá. ¿Lo recordaría tiempo después? ¿Cómo sería su vida, cuando tuvieran sus hijos? ¿El señor tenebroso, lo consentiría? Sí claro, como si él, consintiera cualquier cosa. Eso, realmente le preocupó.

- Seremos padres...


	5. Chapter 5

Más del fic, espero que sea de su agrado. Mis infinitas gracias a quién lea y comente o solo lea. Es un placer para mí.

M&S

* * *

Severus Snape, sabía que ese aspecto de su vida lo olvidaría muy rápido. Hermione todos los días, se encargaba de recordarle, que estaba embarazada. Con una sonrisa, ella comenzaba a hacerse una idea mental de lo que acontecería en un futuro muy cercano. Su hija o su hijo, Severus su esposo y el padre de aquel bebé. Verle cargando un pequeño niño o niña, que le dijera "papá" por primera vez. Tantas cosas que quería experimentar, pero que faltaba tanto...

- ¿Dónde están las pociones reductoras?- preguntó Snape, en la tienda de pociones. Hermione recordaba haberle dicho, que estaba en el estante, atrás de él.

- Están en el estante que está detrás de ti, mi amor- le dijo, con mucha paciencia. Snape la miró como si recordara ligeramente, que ella lo había dicho y las tomó de aquel estante de madera negra.

- Gracias. ¿No deberías estar descansando?

- Estoy embarazada, no coja ni mucho menos enferma...

- Has vomitado dos veces, hoy. Creo, que deberías darte un poco de descanso. Puedo hacer esto. Puedo cerrar e irme a casa, de todas formas, se me olvidará lo que me pidan.

- Pero te encanta trabajar. Sería muy triste si tuvieses que cerrar por mí, mi amor...

- Estaré bien...No importa que cerremos otro día. Si no puedo recordar las cosas, es mejor que lo dejemos...

Hermione negó con la cabeza y sostuvo las manos de su esposo, quién estaba sentado en una silla alta. Sonriente, ella apretó sus manos con un gesto gentil y Snape, esperó por su comentario oportuno.

- No tenemos que destruír, algo que te costó tanto, por un simple problemita- rió y Snape, no pudo evitar sentirse burlado. La miró con un cierto escozor.

- No es un problemita.

- No debemos permitir que arruine nuestras vidas.

- ¿Se podría arruinar más, de lo que ya está, por el hecho de ser yo tu esposo?

Ella lo miró ir e intentó mediar con él. Sin embargo, Snape se iba sin siquiera mirarla. Supuso ella, que su comentario le había hecho mal. Ahora, tenía que disculparse. Una de las ventajas tal vez, era que podía olvidar la discusión. Aunque eso, significaba que se aprovechaba de las circunstancias. Severus, regresó a su cama.

Estaba harto de ser el hazme reír de todos. Se acomodó en aquella cama, sin dejarse afectar por el penetrante sol que entraba por una cortina mal cerrada. No toleraría, las burlas de Hermione. Eso, era un problema serio, aunque ella no quisiera verlo. No, él no estaba paranoico. Él sabía que todo eso tenía una importancia que debía darle.

Hermione entró en la habitación, apenada por lo que había dicho. Quizá Snape, se tomaba las cosas un poco exagerado. De todas formas, caminó hasta la cama y se sentó en ella. Supo que Snape estaba enterado de su presencia, pero también entendía que su marido a veces se comportaba como un niño.

- Lo siento, Severus- fue su comentario y el hombre, no le dijo nada- ¡Es que, me encantaría que fueses feliz! ¡No me gusta verte deprimido!

Severus, comenzó a darse la vuelta y quedando tendido boca arriba, la miró. Ella parecía triste y arrepentida por lo que acababa de decir. Bien, ¿Quién era él y qué esperaba? ¿Verla, echarse a llorar? Se acomodó sobre sus codos, para mirarle con mucha calma. Ella, no le miró y juntó sus manos sobre sus muslos, con cierta incomodidad.

- Lamento haberme burlado...- dijo- disculpa.

Antes de levantarse, Severus sostuvo una de sus manos, estirándose para tomarla. Ella no dijo nada y permaneció allí sentada con mucha paciencia. Sí sabía, que no debió haberlo llamado "problemita", pero quería convencerse tanto de que eso no arruinaría su vida en familia. Snape se sentó en la cama y continuó sosteniendo su mano. Ella ladeó la cabeza y sus miradas se encontraron.

- Está bien- confesó- sé que quisiste decir otra cosa. Que...

- ¡No qusiera que esto, arruinara nuestra felicidad!- se apresuró a comentar y Snape, la atrajo hacia la cama. A su lado, Hermione le contempló con mucha preocupación.

- Lo sé. Sé lo que sientes, o creo saber lo que sientes.

Hermione prefirió mantenerse en silencio y Snape, acarició su cabello por una fracción de segundo. Luego de ello, la miró con mucha calma y su esposa, cerró los ojos, apoyándose en su pecho.

- No quisiera, que creyeras que me burlo de ti. O que no entiendo lo que debes de afrontar.

- Hermione...

- ¿Mmm?

- Cállate- le dijo, con una sonrisa- cállate antes de que se me acabe el efecto "te perdono". No lo arruines. Aunque lo olvide. Seguramente, no olvidaré la regañina que te he dado. ¿Muy a los viejos tiempos?

- Mucho, profesor Snape- suspiró ella, feliz- ¿Dormimos un poco?

- Pronto pasaremos más tiempo durmiendo, que despiertos.

- Cuando dormimos, estamos más unidos...


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione suspiraba, mientras su esposo intentaba recordar en qué orden iban las pociones. Ella decidió no entrometerse. Al final de cuentas, él se cansaría y dejaría de hacerlo. Con un gemido de frustración, Severus dejó de darle la vuelta a la situación y caminó hacia el mostrador, donde estaba ella. La observó con detalle y frunción el ceño. Hermione se encogió de hombros y trató de entender, qué era lo que le molestaba de lo que estaba haciendo.

- ¿No te dije, que descansaras?- le indicó con enojo y ella, le miró con una sonrisa suave- Estás embarazada.

- Ya te dije que no estoy enferma ni mucho menos, coja. Solamente estoy embarazada. Los bebés resisten.

Severus no coincidió con ella, así que Hermione se acercó a él y lentamente le obligó a rodearla con sus brazos. El hombre contempló a la mujer, que tenía bajo sus brazos.

- Serás padre, Severus. Y yo, seré una hermosa madre- dijo, con autosuficiencia. Snape la contempló y no pudo evitar reírse, de una forma sarcástica y llena de ironía. Hermione le miró con el ceño fruncido- ¿No me crees hermosa, Severus?

Snape no dijo nada y Hermione se aferró más a él. Con un lento movimiento, sostuvo el rostro de su esposo. Él la miró con un suspiro y no pudo evitar pensar, que Hermione era muy dominante. Ella con una sonrisa suave, continuó junto a él. Continuó esperando a que se lo confesara. A que le confesara, que era hermosa.

- Sí, eres hermosa- le dijo, al final. Y ella sonrió con mucha felicidad.

- ¡Gracias, mi amor!- suspiró ella. Severus quiso hablar, pero Hermione se separó de él con violencia.

- ¿Qué ocurre, le dijo?

- Náuseas- le dijo la mujer, llendo hacia el baño. Severus se mantuvo allí, suponiendo que iba a necesitar ayuda. Inspiró y la observó, luego de unos minutos. Estaba pálida y se sostenía de la puerta de aquel baño. Caminó hacia ella, para ayudarla, La sostuvo, hasta dejarla en la cama. Hermione le miró con una sonrisa- Es un sacrificio a veces, pero vale la pena.

No le contestó y al poco tiempo, ella se había quedado dormida. Estuvo leyendo por largo rato, mientras esperaba poder sentirse tan cansado como ella. Mientras leía, su mente se llenó de muchas cosas.

Pensamientos de su niñéz. Muchos de ellos, en un solo momento. Soltó el libro y sintió un dolor terrible. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y trató de disipar las imágenes, que como flashes, pasaban por su cabeza. Soltó un gemido, luego. Hermione se despertó tan pronto, escuchó su quejido.

- ¿Severus?- dijo, caminando hacia el hombre. Tenía la cabeza sobre ambos brazos, en el escritorio. Hermione se detuvo junto a él y colocó su mano sobre su hombro. lo zarandeó ligeramente- ¿Severus?

- Estoy bien- le dijo, al cabo de unos instantes- solamente, estaba recordando.

- ¿Qué has recordado?- preguntó ella, sentándose a su lado.

- Mi niñéz. Quería dejar de pensar en ella, pero ha regresado a bombardear mis pensamientos y creo que me sobrecargó.

- ¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó ella, acariciando su espalda con suavidad.

- Mareado. Pero no tiene importancia.

- Para mí sí, eres mi esposo. Qué curioso, ambos estamos mareados y por causas diferentes.

- Vete a descansar- le dijo el hombre y ella negó con la cabeza. Colocó su mano sobre la suya e inspiró con mucha suavidad.

- No, si no vienes conmigo.

No le dijo nada más y se levantó con mucho cuidado. Mientras se levantaba, Hermione divisó una pequeña nota, en el escritorio. La tomó, mientras Severus comenzaba a caminar. Allí decía una dirección y un número, que podía ser un número de casa.

- ¿Qué es esto, Severus?

- Es la dirección del hogar de mi madre. Lo he recordado.

- ¿Y qué pensabas hacer con ella? ¿Piensas...?

- ¿Ir? No lo sé. No sé si debería ir a un lugar como ese, luego de tantos años de ausencia y de depresiones estúpidas.


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione estaba recostada en la cama. Se había levantado, sintiéndose muy débil. Severus no atendería su trabajo, para cuidar de ella. Con una sonrisa, ella aceptaba el alimento que él le había preparado. Inspirando, miraba a su vientre y esperaba que creciera. Snape sonreía con malicia y le indicaba que faltaban muchos meses y horas.

La provocaba.

- Déjame en paz, Severus- sonrió ella- yo quiero soñar que ya voy a dar a luz, te guste o no.

- Aún falta mucho, para eso. Por fortuna- dijo y Hermione le dio una palmada suave, en el hombre. Severus se inclinó hasta estar a un palmo de ella- Por fortuna, por que aún tengo que aprender a cuidar de una niña...

- Pues a mí me encanta que me cuides. ¿Irás a ver a tu madre, mi amor?

Severus meditó. No recordaba nada de ella. Ir a verla...¿Había dicho que iría? No recordaba si lo había hecho. Con una sonrisa, miró a su esposa, que esperaba por su respuesta. ¿Qué le decía? ¿Qué iría a ver a su madre, pero que no recordaba nada de su vida en el pasado?

- No lo sé, Hermione.

- Tienes que ir a verla, mi amor...Es tu madre. Quizá te extaña y tú a ella, aunque no la recuerdes. Es probable que sientas cosas por ella y por eso, comenzabas a recordarla- dijo y compuso un rostro de dolor. Severus la miró, preocupado. Ella sonrió, acomodándose en la cama.- Cosas de bebés cariño, no deberías ponerte tan tenso.

- ¿No? Entonces ya no te cuidaré.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, sosteniendo el rostro de su esposo, con sus manos. Con una sonrisa, depositó un beso en sus labios y lo contempló. Ambos permanecieron en silencio, mirándose el uno al otro. Ella lo amaba, pese a su ligero inconveniente, ella lograba que él pudiera sentirse "necesario", para la asquerosa vida que estaba viviendo. Al menos servía para algo. Ella suspiró y se cobijó entre sus brazos. Snape no hizo nada, más que rodearla con los mismos y mirarla.

- Abrázame, quiero que me abraces un momento...

- ¿Cambios de humor?

- Sí, por que amo a mi marido. Y no lo cambiaría por nada...Aunque...

Severus arqueaba una ceja y ella sonreía con dulzura. Sostenía una de sus manos y la contemplaba con mucho detalle, con mucha felicidad.

- Quiero que mi bebé, si es un varón, tenga tus manos...

- Si es niña, sería muy extraño. ¿No crees?

- Por eso quiero que sea varón, en ese caso. Y si es niña, que tenga tus ojos o tu cabello. Eso sería estupendo.

- No sabes lo que dices.

- ¡Claro que lo sé! Mi amor- dijo ella, besándole el cuello.- ¿Qué tiene de malo que los hijos, se parezcan a su padre?

- En mi caso, mucho...

- Te amo, mi amor. No sabes cuánto- sonrió ella y él, se preguntó si se trataba, de esos cambios que solían vivir ellas.


	8. Chapter 8

Bueno, actualizando por estos lares. Saludos y besos para todos mis lectores. Suerte.

MariSeverus.

* * *

Ella dormía, en cuanto fue a verla. No llevaba algo puesto, habían pasado meses y ya podía mirar su vientre. Estaba embarazada realmente y no era su cabeza, que había olvidado o recordaba cosas de más. Acarició su cabeza con un gesto delicado. Simplemente la miró. Su mano sobre su cabeza, en una caricia apenas perceptible. Escuchó una inspiración suave y observó como ella, abría sus ojos. Se apartó, para que pudiera sentarse. Con las sábanas sobre su cuerpo, eso fue lo que hizo.

- Hola, mi amor- dijo, pero él no contestó- Has vuelto muy pronto. Lo siento, tenía mucho calor y creo que no encontré otra forma de dormir. ¿Quieres algo de cenar, mi amor?- preguntó y Snape, negó con la cabeza. Ella sonrió.- Estás muy concentrado...

No le contestó tampoco, estaba mirando su vientre, su cuerpo. Hermione sonrió nuevamente y le dio un beso. Sus labios se abrieron, tímidos, sin dejar de mirar su cuerpo. Al poco tiempo, las tensiones fueron cediendo. Ambos habían cerrado sus ojos y el beso, se tornó apasionado.

Una de sus manos, vino a sostenerla, de forma gentil. Hermione estaba emocionada, las sensaciones tan placenteras en su interior.

El beso solo duró unos pocos minutos. Ella soltó un quejido y Severus, abrió sus ojos. Ella volvió a quejarse dentro de sus labios y la liberó.

- Mi vida, mamá está ocupada ahora. Patadas, patadas. ¿Te has emocionado también o será que tienes hambre?

Hermione sonrió, mientras Snape estaba en silencio. Con un gesto amable, ella tomó su mano y la colocó sobre su vientre.

- Muéstrale, cómo pateas a mamá. Pero, no tan fuerte cariño.

Sintió las patadas del bebé, fuertes. Hermione soltó otro quejido y siguió sintiendo más movimiento. Sin saber por qué o como, la mano de Snape, se había movido hacia el otro lado y el bebé, se había detenido. Continuó pateando del otro lado.

- ¡Ay mi amor! Creo que serás una niña inquieta- dijo Hermione, con un rostro, surcado por el malestar que le hacía sentir- ¿Podrías dejar de jugar a la pelotita, con mamá?

Severus continuaba acariciando su vientre, de un lado al otro. Las patadas cesaron y Hermione, volvió a quedarse dormida, entre sus brazos. Tenía cinco meses, un poco más. Había pasado mucho tiempo.

Muchas cosas las olvidó. Donde ponía ella las recetas de los medimagos, qué debía comer a veces. Olvidaba las compras que ella había hecho o de nombres hablados, sobre bebés. Pero la vida continuó.

La recostó en la cama y contempló su obra, en cuanto la cobijó. Ya tendría que prepararle la cena, a una hambrienta madre y a su bebé. Doble estómago. Pero no importaba.

Al despertar, tuvo razón. Su bebé tenía hambre, al igual que ella. Con una sonrisa, entró en la cocina, con ropa holgada, sintiéndose como una enorme cortina. Severus había olvidado la cena. Se le olvidaban las cosas, pero eso no importaba mucho.

Ya no.

- Espera un poco mi amor. ¡Tu querido padre, volvió a olvidar la cena! Verás, papá tiene un pequeño problema, con su memoria. Pero está bien, recuerda lo más importante. Te recuerda a ti y me recuerda a mí. Ah claro y cómo volver a casa.

Se sentó en la mesa del comedor. Severus estaba dormido a pocos metros, en el sofá. Sonrió. Siempre dormía sentado y se olvidaba de que eso luego, le traía problemas.

- ¿Ves lo que digo? Papá olvidó que no debe dormirse, sentado- dijo, mientras comía- buen provecho para nosotras.

Severus despertó al poco tiempo.

- La cena- recordó, pero Hermione sonreía suavemente.

- Ya comimos, mi amor. No podíamos esperar y tú, te dormiste en el sofá.

- Lo olvidé- dijo, con cierto recelo. Hermione asentía, en la cama, mientras Snape se acostaba a su lado.

- Sí, ella y yo lo sabemos. Shhh...No le digas a nadie que se le ha olvidado la cena a papá.

Hermione sonrió, ansiosa de conocer a su hija. Con un suspiro suave, se dejó caer cuidadosamente, sobre la cama. Tenía tanto sueño.

- Cariño, vives durmiendo- le dijo a su vientre- y claro Mamá tiene que dormir contigo. Qué cosas. Buenas noches, Severus.

- Buenas noches, Hermione.

- Buenas noches para papá también.


	9. Chapter 9

Por acá me quedo también. Saludos y besos.

**MariSeverus.**

* * *

Hermione estaba sentada en la cama, acariciando su vientre, mientras leía. Severus estaba dormido y era un día cualquiera. Un sábado cualquiera de la semana.

- Mi amor, no ahora...Papá está dormido- dijo, pero las patadas se hacían molestas- cariño, deja de moverte como si el vientre de mamá fuese una mansión.

Severus ladeó la cabeza, cuando Hermione dejó escapar un suspiro, que terminó en un quejido. Se levantó hasta sentarse. Lucía confundido. A ella le encantaba mirarlo, cuando aún estaba dormido. Confundido, la contempló y suspiró.

- Perdóname, mi amor. La bebita creo que tiene que jugar otra vez.

Su esposo suspiró, mientras Hermione intentaba acomodarse con mucha paciencia. Al recostarse, Severus acarició su vientre con calma y sintió algunas patadas.

- La cena.

- La prepararé. Sigue durmiendo- dijo Hermione, intentando levantarse.

Por una vez, se había acordado de que debía preparar la cena. Con una sonrisa suave, Severus negó con la cabeza y lentamente, se levantó de la cama. Ella no podía caminar ya, con facilidad y realmente, él mismo podía hacerlo. Hermione se quedó en la cama, mientras Snape se ofrecía a preparar la cena.

Su esposo cocinaba. Cosa sorprendente, pero cocinaba. Y realmente, lo hacía muy bien. Se quedó allí, recostada, tratando de calmar a su pequeña que seguro estaba hambrienta.

Y no se equivocó. Estaba hambrienta.

Severus regresó al poco tiempo. Al entrar, notó que Hermione estaba dormida y simplemente, colocó la cena sobre la mesita de noche que tenía a su lado.

- Hermione...Despierta...

Simplemente la miró. Ella estaba dormida e intuyó que le había tomado tanto, lograrlo. Suspirando, miró su sonrisa y se preguntó si jugaba con él. No le parecía gracioso.

- Hermione...

Comenzaba a despertarse lentamente. Severus la miró fijamente, mientras ella seguía sonriendo con mucha felicidad.

- Soñé contigo- dijo y Snape, suspiró- estabas allí. Estabas mejor de lo que te sientes. Estabas como te gusta estar. Con nosotras.

- ¿Soñabas conmigo?

- Sí. Estabas curado. Ya no sufrías de tu problema con la memoria. Tenías eso que querías.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y según tú, qué quiero?

- Tu paz.

Severus no dijo nada, mientras ella se acomodaba en la cama. Su bebé continuaba pateándola con fuerza y ella sabía, que debía comer. Antes de dedicarse a ello, plantó un beso en los labios de él. Severus se mantuvo allí, sin dejar de mirar a sus ojos cálidos y brillantes; llenos de felicidad por lo que eran y vivían.

- Ah, sabes que te amo- le dijo y antes de continuar, sintió más patadas- Ya ya mi amor, ya vamos a comer. Mira, papá hizo la cena y le queda excelente. Aprovéchala cariño. Pero déjale a mami.


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione estaba casi lista para dar a luz. Miraba su vientre ya formado, nueve meses. Severus estaba sentado enfrente del mostrador y leía. Ella, estaba sentada a su lado, sosteniendo su mano. Sonriendo, ella apoyaba su cabeza sobre su hombro y miraba el libro. Pocos clientes habían llegado ese día. Fin de semana, era el mejor momento para el trabajo.

- ¡Ay!- se quejó ella y Severus la miró- Bebita, tranquila.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Se ha movido, intuyo- dijo ella con una sonrisa tranquilizadora y Snape, volvió a mirar hacia su lectura. Pasaron un par de horas y Hermione ya quería irse a dormir.

Severus se quedó en la tienda, leyendo. Pasó largas horas leyendo, tranquilamente. Su mente pensaba, su mente idealizaba conceptos, mientras él leía. No prestó mucha atención. Normalmente su cabeza era un completo caos inmediato y él, no solía molestarse en interpretar pensamientos. Sobretodo los suyos. De hecho, los únicos pensamientos en los que estaba interesado, eran los de su esposa embarazada.

Tenía que saber qué sentía y deseaba, antes de que ocurriera la catástrofe. Antes de que ella padeciera algún tipo de problema. Guardó distancias con sus pensamientos y trató de continuar leyendo.

Era como una película mal hecha. Los mensajes iban y venían, como fragmentos. Unos sin voz y otros con voz. A mitad de su lectura, escuchó una especie de sollozo. Alzó la cabeza y se mantuvo escuchando el silencio.

¿Hermione había sollozado? Continuó escuchando con mucho cuidado, no quería perderse algún detalle. Se levantó del taburete en el que estaba, al escuchar otro sollozo, que terminó en un gemido suave.

Al entrar en la habitación, Hermione estaba en la cama. Tenía los ojos cerrados y se sostenía el vientre. Se preguntó si podía dormir o si padecía algún dolor en ese mismo momento.

Se acercó a ella y se sentó en la cama, con la esperanza de saberlo. Muy pronto, ella abrió los ojos y soltó otro quejido suave. Ladeó la cabeza y se alegró de encontrarse con Snape a su lado.

- Mi amor...- le dijo y él, la miró- creo que... Creo que ella ya quiere salir, creo que ya estoy lista para dar a luz.

Se dejó de pensamientos y captó la idea, gradualmente. Su esposa estaba por dar a luz y él, no sabía qué hacer. Y de no haber sido por otro quejido suyo, jamás se hubiera movido del lugar en el que estaba.

- Creo que voy a tener a la bebé- repitió y él, se levantó de un salto. Como si un choque eléctrico, hubiese fluido por todo su cuerpo y los rincones. Hermione sonrió a medias. Estaba tan emocionada, que el dolor no significaba nada para aquel momento tan especial.

- Tenemos que marcharnos ¡Pronto!- le dijo él, mientras ella trataba de sentarse. Luego de levantarse de la cama, la acción más inmediata, era ir a San Mungo.

Había una bebé, que esperaba nacer. Y había una madre que junto a su esposo, esperaban verla sana y salva, entre sus brazos.


	11. Chapter 11

Rocio: Él tiene esa enfermedad... Bueno, lo develo más allá. ¡Mucho más allá! Muajaja. Saludos y besos.

MariSeverus.

* * *

Severus la miró sonreír. Hermione estaba muy feliz, mientras sostenía a su pequeña hija. Un parto muy largo. Suspiró al verla. Sonreía como nadie, en todo eso que había visto, llamado "vida". Estaba acurrucada junto a su bebé. La miraba con devoción, mientras él caminaba hacia ella con un caminar lento. Estaba comenzando a creer que todo iba a cambiar.

- Severus, mi amor. Mira a nuestra bebé. Es una bebita muy linda. ¡Amo a nuestra bebita!

Se sentó en la cama, a un lado de ella y le acarició la coronilla. El cabello parecía ser idéntico al suyo, aunque no se podía confirmar. Su esposa estaba cansada. Se acomodó en la cama, mientras él miraba a la pequeña.

- ¿Cómo la llamarás?- dijo él y ella inspiró, mirándola bostezar.

¿Cómo llamar a ese regalo más preciado? ¿Ese por el que había esperado tanto? La miró, mientras ella captaba el mundo y sus alrededores. Suspirando, alzó la cabeza hacia su esposo y depositó un beso en sus labios.

- Se llamará... Arliana. ¿Te gusta?

- Sí, es un bonito nombre. En realidad, cualquier nombre que escojas me gustará a mí.

Hermione sonrió, mirando a la pequeña. En muy poco tiempo y para su tristeza, Severus la sostenía entre sus brazos y la colocaba de regreso, en la cuna. Hermione la miró por unos minutos, mientras sostenía una mano de su esposo. Ahogó un bostezo, exhausta.

- Hora de dormir, bebita- dijo ella y le sonrió a Snape- ¿Podrías colocarle una manta, para que no tenga frío? Gracias cariño.

Permaneció mirándola, hasta que simplemente se había quedado dormida. Severus hizo lo mismo, pero a su diferencia, él no iba a dormir. Él iba a vigilarlas. A cuidarlas.

- Buenas noches- dijo y su varita, se encargó de apagar las luces. Solo una débil luz quedaba encendida. Aquella que él utilizaría para leer algo, mientras intentaba dormirse en el sofá de visitas.

De todas formas, no tenía prisa. Quería revivir todos esos momentos, mientras tenía los ojos abiertos. Miró nuevamente el asunto, como si corriera frente a sus ojos, una película.

Eso esperaba no olvidarlo, en lo que le quedaba de vida.


	12. Chapter 12

Bueno, sigo rellenando fics.

MariSeverus.

* * *

Se quedó dormido, mirándola. Ella aún estaba dormida y ya casi entraban en aquella media hora, donde la bebé tendría apetito. Debía despertarla para alimentarla.

Se levantó del sofá con una inspiración fuerte y se acercó a la cuna. La levantó entre sus brazos y tuvo minutos para interactuar con ella. La bebé dejó caer su cabeza, dormida. Se apresuró a sostenerla cuidadosamente y acercase a su madre. El movimiento en la cama, fue suficiente para que ella se despertara de sus sueños.

- Hora de comer- le dijo Severus y ella asintió, sentándose en la cama con mucho cuidado. Severus extendió hacia ella a la bebé, mientras iluminaba el lugar con la varita. con la misma, ya había encendido las luces de la cómoda. No quería molestar a la pequeña.

Hermione había sonreído, acercándole a sus pequeños labios, uno de sus pezones. Entre sueños, la pequeña lo tomó y comenzó a succionar su alimento. Hermione rió, mirándola dormida y comiendo. Jugaba con su pezón. Estaba más dormida que despierta. Severus permaneció sentado, mirándola.

Amaba su aroma. Su piel suave y sus pequeños ojos oscuros. No sabía de qué color eran, pero esperaba no olvidarlo. No olvidar que su pequeña Arliana, estaba dentro de sus vidas.

- Te amo bebita. Después de tu padre, eres lo mejor que ha ocurrido en mi vida.

Severus besó su frente con una inspiración lenta, mientras Hermione mantenía su vista fija sobre su pequeña. La miró dejar su pecho, con un gesto bastante gracioso. Lo escupió de sus labios.

- Entiendo. Quieres que te dejemos dormir, perdona perdona. Pero tienes que comer.

La sostuvo por unos minutos más, mientras intentaba sacar sus gases. Ahogó un bostezo e ignoró a sus padres, mientras trataba de dormir un poco más. Hermione besó su pequeña cabeza, antes de colocarla en los brazos de Severus y él, la devolviera a la cuna. La cobijó y ladeó la cabeza hacia su esposa.

Estaba sentada, mirándola con mucha felicidad. Al regresar a la cama, ella tomó una de sus manos y la besó dedo a dedo. Centímetro de piel a centímetro de piel.

- Gracias por este maravilloso regalo- dijo y él, sin embargo, no contestó- me has hecho, la mujer más feliz.

- Esa es una de mis funciones, como tu esposo.- le contestó y ella sonrió asintiendo. Compartieron un beso, antes de volver a dormir.

Necesitaban descansar.


End file.
